objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Official Exodia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Inanimate Insanity Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cedricblocks (talk) 05:11, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Cedricblocks (talk) 05:11, July 3, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! We have stop you once. Now we will stop you again Hank (talk) 05:35, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Come to the chat. NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 05:39, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Reported again. Man, you really like to be blocked, ain't you? I am simply obliterating unfairness for NoNameUltimate. Who? Proof/link? HEY!! I said, get on the chatting room!! NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 05:44, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Sup? So, it has been almost a year since you, uh, purified this wiki. You made a pony very happy. ... Guess I should say something else now. It's pretty pointless writing something to this dead account, but, I currently have all the times in the world right now, so might as well do something that I always dreamed of doing. Thanks for vandalizing this wiki, really. Not that I'm appreciate of what you did, I'm appreciate of what you done. You led me to this wiki, and, well, it has grown a lot the last time you done. I don't know if you have made a new account, and that one is a veteran user here, but hell if I know. I'm not typing this to keep in contact or a thing, but hey, you are unblocked, and well done, maybe you could return and reform yourselves....? Eh, I really don't count on it, just stopping by to say thanks for showing me to this wiki. Things have been went, things have gone downfall, but the most important thing is, well, nobody can know how mich this mean to me. This wiki has been changing me a lot, both in real life and in Wiki, and well, why don't ya stop here once in a while and make an edit? Ya know, if you are stil on this account. Oh yeah, and my companion, he has moved on, and, well, I can't tell, but it looks like he's having a good time not being on here. On other wikis, he seems... fine. Still, it's probably for the best. I'm just standing here, doing absolutely nothing, but this seems like the calmest life on this wiki for now. Thanks. See ya. Heck, who am I kidding? You probably had move on by now. Like, who want to be in a place where they had done so many terrible things to? Welp, I hope things are better where you are. :Umm… weird sarcasm. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:37, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I don't need this place anymore. Exodia is enough. But thanks anyway.